


mcyt requests !!

by corpsecon



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:29:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29527131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corpsecon/pseuds/corpsecon
Summary: just a place for ppl to request stuff !!
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Sapnap, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Eret/Toby Smith | Tubbo, Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot, Ranboo/Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo/Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit, Technoblade/Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit, TommyInnit/Phil Watson, Tubbo/Ranboo - Relationship, Wilbur Soot/Technoblade/TommyInnit/Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot/TommyInnit, philza/technoblade
Comments: 21
Kudos: 14





	mcyt requests !!

plz request any weird stuff you want! i rlly don't have any boundaries because i'm disgusting :) i cant guarantee i'll do your request if it doesn't interest me, but i'll do my best!! here r a list of my favorite ships (although i'm not limited to this stuff)

tubbo/tommy  
sapnap/dream/george  
technoblade/philza  
sbi  
karl/quackity/sapnap  
ranboo/tubbo/tommy

seriously tho idk what to write so i'm hoping this will help my creative juices flow :)

you can also request a ship not in the included tags, as i just added a few i thought of


End file.
